Existing solutions for scroll and navigation key mechanics of small/miniature user input devices for computing or communication devices, such as for mobile phones, are not fulfilling design and conceptual or usability requirements.
What is still needed is a flexible and miniature-sized control solution for all kinds of smaller computing or communication devices, and especially hand-held computing or communication devices.